1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to piezoelectric material and piezoelectric devices.
2. Related Art
Piezoelectric devices used for heads of ink jet printers have piezoelectric layers composed of piezoelectric material. Pb(Zr, Ti)O3(PZT) is a representative material as the piezoelectric material. For example, an example of related art is described in Japanese Laid-open patent application JP-A-2001-223404. However, PZT includes lead (Pb), and this may pose a serious environmental problem.